


I Like You A Lot

by beanjamoose



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Just in the beginning tho, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suggestive Themes, jeremy has ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjamoose/pseuds/beanjamoose
Summary: Two years after a certain Halloween night, Jeremy and Michael are still very much in love.Michael loves Jeremy. Jeremy knows it.But one night, it's suddenly not Michael kissing down his jaw.It's Chloe.





	I Like You A Lot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flashbacks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413229) by @linklyshow on Tumblr. 



Jeremy leaned back a bit, sitting on his bed. Michael followed, shuffling between his boyfriend’s legs. Jeremy smiled, kissing Michael tenderly. He would never get over being able to do that. To be able to just kiss Michael without the SQUIP shocking him. It was the best feeling in the world.

“God, I love you so much,” Jeremy breathed, leaning back a bit.

“I love you, too,” Michael replied, dipping down to kiss at the taller’s neck.

Jeremy sighed happily. He loved having Michael kiss him. It showed how much he loved Jeremy, and Jeremy could feel it. Michael really loved him.

But suddenly, it was gone. The room suddenly felt colder. 

Jeremy felt someone kissing at his neck, but it wasn’t Michael. It was Chloe.

_Oh god,_ Jeremy thought. _No, no, not again, not this again, anything but this._

Jeremy shoved Chloe away and shook his head vigorously. He wasn’t going to let that happen again. Never again.

“Woah! Jeremy, what’s wrong, man?” A soft voice yanked Jeremy out of his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes, even though he didn’t remember closing them. Michael was there, right where Jeremy swore Chloe had been seconds ago. He looked scared.

“Um… I-I don’t- I-I’m sorry, I just-” Jeremy stuttered, barely getting words out in between quick gasps for air. Tears rolled down his face. When had he started crying?

Jeremy glanced up at Michael before looking back down. Michael looked confused. Jeremy was confused too. This was supposed to be over. The SQUIP was gone. It’d been two years. Why was this still affecting him?

“I-I don’t know w-why this-” he let out a soft sob, “this is so hard for me like I don’t, I-” Jeremy sobbed, face red and tear-streaked. Why did this have to come up and ruin everything? Why-

Suddenly, Michael was next to him, holding his shoulders tightly, like Jeremy would jump up and run away if he didn’t. “Oh my god, Jeremy, you need to breathe, okay? You’re gonna have a panic attack.”

Jeremy took a shaky breath. “I’m t-trying, I-”

Michael cut the other off and shook his shoulder gently. “Just focus on me, Jer. Look at me,” he cooed.

Jeremy finally dragged his eyes up from the floor to meet Michael’s gaze. He was smiling, but there was an edge to it. Jeremy could tell his boyfriend was worried. Michael really cared about Jeremy. Enough to stop everything he was doing and make sure Jeremy was okay.

Jeremy let out a soft, broken noise halfway between a sob and actual words and lunged at Michael, holding him tightly. 

Michael jolted before looking down at the small, crying boy in his arms. It broke his heart to see Jeremy like this, but he knew there really wasn’t much he could do. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy tightly, pulling him onto his lap.

Jeremy sobbed into the other’s shoulder, grabbing at his hoodie. “I-I’m so s-sorry, I ruined everyth-thing,” he choked out.

Michael shushed him gently, whispering, “No, no, it’s fine, baby. You can be not okay with the not okay things that happened. I still love you.”

Jeremy pulled himself up to look at Michael. “I-I love you, too,” he sniffed, wiping the tears off his face. 

Michael kissed the other gently, lovingly. He pulled back and ran a hand through Jeremy’s hair. “You wanna keep going? It’s okay if you don’t.”

Jeremy closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, I’m still-”

Michael shushed him gently. “You don’t need to explain. It’s fine,” he replied, lying back on the bed. “We can just cuddle.”

Jeremy nodded and wrapped his arms around the shorter, sighing happily. “I like you a lot.”

Michael chuckled and kissed Jeremy’s forehead. “I like you a lot too, you dork.”


End file.
